No te salgas de mi vida OneShot ShizNat
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Después de una noche loca... llegan las decisiones


**Bueno, este fic es una de mis ideas locas, me enseñaron una canción con mi nombre que misteriosamente no hablaba ni de trenes, ni de gore y se me ocurrió hace esto pero cambiando mi nombre por el de una de las protagonistas. Ala… después de decir esto y afirmar que desgraciadamente los personajes no me pertenecen (que dura y triste es la vida T_T) a divertirse leyendo :D**

_**No te salgas de mi vida**_

Veo como te vistes en medio de mi habitación y una pequeña ansiedad se apodera de mi cuerpo, tarde tanto en aceptar mis sentimientos, tanto, tanto que realmente no sé si lo que pasó esta noche significará tanto para ti como significó para mí, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta los hechos que nos llevaron a este momento…

Esta noche todo iba como siempre, tus miradas eran discretas pero aún así podían taladrarme el alma, me mirabas, te ignoraba en esos momentos, pero esa chica… se acercó a ti, comenzó a hablarte y tú… le seguiste la corriente, sonreías, te tocabas el pelo de manera coqueta, ni siquiera te importo que te acariciase el brazo alegando la suave piel que tenias y cuando te ofreció la mano para bailar… me enfurecí… tú deberías estar haciéndome caso a mí y no a ella… deberías estar hablando conmigo, riendo conmigo, pasando tu tiempo a mi lado y sí… realmente ibas a bailar, pero conmigo.

Me levanté de la silla en la barra y sin decir nada agarré tu mano que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya y te arrastré a la pista de baile.

**-¿Sé puede saber qué diablos te pasa Natsuki?** – Me dijiste cruzándote de brazos - **¿Te molesta que me divierta?**

**-No** – respondí sin ningún titubeo – **me molesta que ligues con otras delante de mí.**

**-Ara… **-tu gesto cambió rápidamente a la confusión – **Tú no me quieres de esa manera… ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haga yo en mi intimidad?**

-**Esta noche bajaste conmigo Shizuru **–respondí apretándote contra mi cuerpo y comenzando a mover las caderas – **así que esta noche eres toda mía.**

No dijiste nada, me rodeaste el cuello con tus manos y te uniste a mis movimientos que caminaban peligrosamente entre lo sensual y lo indecente. No sé que fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, de lo único que era consciente era de que tus labios me estaban llamando y tentando… realmente deseaba probarlos de nuevo, aquel beso apresurado que te di en la derruida iglesia de Fuuka no fue nada, necesitaba conocer su sabor en todo su esplendor, darte la oportunidad de corresponder a ese gesto y cuando lo hice… no hubo marcha atrás… Realmente fue una gran noche…

Veo como la luz se filtra por las ventanas, está saliendo el sol y su luz me ayuda a reconocer toda tu ropa tirada por el suelo, veo tu sujetador, aquello que se que estas buscando, pero no te digo nada, solo me recuesto contra el cabezal de la cama, pues el espectáculo que me estas ofreciendo paseando solo con ese tanga transparente que tanto me gusta no tiene precio…

Cuando al fin lo encuentras una mueca de decepción acude a mi rostro y me dejo caer sobre la almohada, esa almohada que huele a ti, como la habitación, huele a nosotras a lo que hicimos, huele a fuego puro…

**-¿No me vas a decir nada Shizuru?** – te pregunto sentándome como un perro que espera unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-**Ha sido una locura, pero me lo he pasado realmente bien** – me respondes con una sonrisa mirándome fijamente y colocándote la chaqueta, la verdad es que este juego tuyo me está matando Shizuru…

-**¿Nada más? **– pregunto de nuevo mientras siento como mi cuerpo se tensa debido a los nervios.

**-Adiós** – respondes clavando aun más tu mirada de fuego en mis verdes ojos.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quieres suponer que lo de anoche nunca sucedió? Te tuve entre mis brazos, te tuve en mi interior, exploré tu cuerpo, recorrí cada rincón de él ¡maldita sea! Te hice gritar de placer hasta que te quedaste afónica ¿Y ahora simplemente me dices un asqueroso "adiós"?

Te acercas a mí y me das un ligero beso en los labios, el último beso que darás "esta noche", cuando te separas los recorro lentamente con la lengua, degustando ese sabor tan dulce, realmente tienes un gusto maravilloso, como a miel tal vez… y la verdad es que me hace gracia la analogía… las abejas nos dan algo tan dulce como la miel y en su interior llevan ese veneno que nos causa tanto dolor cuando se ven amenazadas… así eres tú Shizuru… dulce, apasionada pero con una gran capacidad de dañar cuando no te sientes segura… realmente me estas rompiendo el corazón.

Me levantó de la cama rápidamente y te agarro de la mano obligándote a mirar para mí para decirte:

**-Júrame que me vas a llamar…**

Me miras unos segundos sin decir nada y sin previo aviso te echas a reír, pero no es una risa cruel ni de mofa, conozco esa risa, estas tratándome de decirme que "tal vez"…

-**Si tengo suerte ¿no? **– murmuró dándome la vuelva y tirándome de nuevo sobre la cama mientras te veo salir.

Tu falda deja ver esas piernas tan firmes que me vuelven loca, ese tacto tan suave que tienen… y ese agarre… todavía puedo sentir que me estas rodeando con ellas, aún puedo sentirte unida a mi… porque habré tardado tanto en darme cuenta… porque hasta que vi que se interesaba en otra persona no hice nada… realmente me merezco esto que me está pasando…

**-Haré lo que sea para que seas mía Shizuru…** -te grito justo antes de escuchar cerrarse la puerta y lo siguiente lo murmuro más para mi misma que otra cosa – **más vale tarde que nunca…**

Pienso en ti mientras me sigo revolviendo en ese colchón, acomodándome en diferentes lugares desde los que puedo sentir tu olor, ese olor tan dulce que me embota los sentidos… y me doy cuenta de que ahora mismo, si me pidieran la mitad de mi tiempo de vida, o incluso algo más a cambio de que estés conmigo lo daría sin dudar… daría cualquier cosa que tu quisieras… pero no creo que tenga tanta suerte, tal y como saliste de mi casa, me parece que lo de ayer fue una diversión y ya… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Natsuki Kuga estaría en su colchón revolviéndose en su propia agonía de amor por Shizuru Fujino? Al menos siempre seremos amigas…

Amigas… un sudor frio me recorre la frente… ¿Cuántas amistades se han arruinado por una acción como la que llevamos a cabo ayer? Demasiadas… ¿Y si no me quiere nunca más en su vida? ¿Y si ahora me abandona? Todos esos miedos me están atormentando… pero ella ayer… sí… lo recuerdo perfectamente: Mis manos recorriendo sus caderas mis labios su cuello, mi rodilla en el medio de sus piernas y ella diciéndome "Te quiero", me dijo que me quería… ¡me lo dijo! Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué acepto venir a mi casa cuando mis intenciones estaban más que claras? ¿Venganza tal vez? ¿Quitarse la espinita clavada que representaba yo en su vida?

Me levanto de nuevo y me dirijo al baño, necesito una ducha para aclarar mis ideas. Mientras el agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo intento pensar con claridad, si tú no me llamas mañana, te llamaré yo pasado… no puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre… no puedo vivir así… es inhumano, es horrible… es… lo que yo te hice a ti, eso es realmente. Me llevo las manos a la cara presa del pánico, realmente llevas años sintiendo esta necesidad de mí que yo no te concedí jamás y aún así… tenias una sonrisa conmigo y yo tras dos horas estoy que me subo por las paredes…

No puedo parar de dar vueltas con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, miro mi teléfono móvil una y otra vez esperando que suene, pero nunca lo hace… lo cojo en mis manos, debería llamarte a ti… 8:30 Am solo han pasado dos horas y media ¿pareceré muy desesperada? Realmente no me importa… tengo que llamarte.

El móvil empieza a sonar y me da un susto de muerte, eres tú, ¡Eres tú! ¡Me estas llamando! Respiro y contesto intentando sonar casual.

**-¿Quien?**

**-Ara… ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi Nat… su… ki…?** – me preguntas remarcando tu acento de Kioto.

**-No… yo… es solo que…** - piensa Natsuki, piensa… di algo que no suene estúpido – **sin desayunar no puedo pensar… eso es…** - muy bien Natsuki… ¿Eso es lo que entiendes por un comentario no estúpido?

**-Mmmmm… desayunar…** -dijiste como si lo estuvieras cantando –** creí que la "cena" de ayer te abría dejado satisfecha para una buena temporada…**

Estabas jugando conmigo, no me dejas claras tus intenciones pero tampoco me das una negativa abierta… no cabe duda de que sabes cómo montártelo Shizuru… eres tan odiosa a veces…

**-Nunca podría cansarme de un manjar como el de anoche Shizuru…** -te respondí intentando sonar sexy y muriéndome de la vergüenza por ello, donde fueres haz lo que vieres ¿no? – **después de todo es el mejor que he probado…**

**-Es el único que has probado Natsuki…** -respondiste. Y yo sabía que en tu cara había una sonrisa **– es lógico que sea el mejor…**

Mierda… me pilló

**-Me encanta provocar que a Natsuki se le suban los colores… está tan mona**… -me dices disimulando tu risa.

**-Ni si quiera me estás viendo… **-te respondí frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-No hagas ese gesto te saldrán arrugas…**

Rápidamente di vueltas a mi alrededor buscándote por mi piso, escuché la puerta cerrarse, pero realmente no te vi marcharte ¿seguirás aquí?

**-No, Natsuki, no estoy dentro de tu casa…** - me dijiste de manera calmada.

**-Ya lo sabia…** -intenté disimular mirando por encima de las mesas.

**-Y tampoco deje una cámara…** - dijiste averiguando lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo- **simplemente te conozco…**

**-Oye Shizuru… yo quería hablar de que anoche…** - comencé a hablar pero me interrumpiste.

**-¿Por qué no hablamos un día de estos desayunando Natsuki?** – me preguntaste con tono animado – **estas conversaciones se llevan mejor delante de un café y croissants.**

**-¡Me parece estupendo!** –exclamé con mas énfasis del que quería demostrar realmente - **¿Y cuando te viene bien?**

En ese momento llamaron al timbre de casa y levanté mi vista al cielo, los vecinos son unos auténticos pesados… voy a empezar a fingir que no estoy en casa…

**-Discúlpame un momento por favor… llaman a la puerta.**

Y cuando la abrí te vi con nuestro desayuno en una mano y el móvil en la otra respondiendo a mi pregunta:

**-Ahora mismo me va perfecto…**

**-Shi… Shizuru…** - exclamé dejando caer el teléfono de entre mis manos y abrazándote.

**-Ara, ara… ¿Natsuki está feliz de verme?** – me preguntas con el tono más dulce que puedes poner.

Te hago pasar mientras asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza, ¡Dios mío! En esos momentos parecía Mikoto, fui a cambiarme a la habitación y cuando volví ya todo estaba preparado en la mesa de la sala.

-**Lo estuve pensado de camino a mi casa Natsuki** – dijiste cuando me senté a tu lado y cogí mi taza – **no quiero juegos… entiéndeme… no sé que fue lo de ayer para ti, me rompiste el corazón una vez, no quiero que sean dos.**

**-No… de verdad que no…** -te dije mirándote fijamente – **es solo que ayer, cuando te vi con ella, yo… me di cuenta de que realmente no te quiero solo como una amiga y que quería estar contigo de verdad…**

Te acercaste a mí y me besaste provocando que los sentimientos descubiertos anoche se renovaran golpeándome aún más fuerte.

**-Ara… ¿solo tenía que ponerte celosa?** – Dijiste dándole un sorbo a tu bebida – **debería haberte presentado a alguna de mis conquistas anteriores… me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo…**

**-¿Conquistas anteriores…?** –Pregunté mirándote fijamente - **¿Acaso no fui yo la primera con la que…?**

**-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición…** -me dijiste con una sonrisa burlona que no me dejo muy claro si me estabas tomando el pelo o hablabas en serio…

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y suspiré diciendo:

-**Esto es un record… vamos a tener la primera pelea en el tiempo mas corto de una relación… empieza a hablar**…

Tú simplemente te levantaste, recorriste mi mentón con tu dedo y te pusiste a caminar hacia mi habitación quitándote la camiseta en el proceso y fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta de que la discusión podía esperar…

**FIN**

Y hasta aquí la idea crazy de la semana, cuando termine con los doropanda empezaré con los CD-Drama

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Besitos y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
